May 13th
by abbyj461
Summary: Tino signs up for a so called "social experiment". Little does he know that this day was fated to change his life when he meets a tall, attractive man named Berwald.
1. Chapter 1 - Kiss

_Note: This is based off of a thing I saw online where they asked complete strangers to kiss and I thought it would make an adorable sufin AU with fate and stuff_

It all happened on that day. Well, it all started a few days before that. Tino was browsing the internet, like usual, when suddenly he saw the ad that would soon change his life.

**Social Experiment**

**18 volunteers from ages 18-30 needed for a "Social Experiment"**

**Come, 1:00, Monday, May 13****th****, 32****nd** **Main Street.**

It just happened that right then and there, Tino's kind and giving personality happened to kick in. He clicked the ad.

He was surrounded in a room by strangers. Tino looked around at each of their faces, examining each of them. The one that caught his eye was a tall man with blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, and a scowl on his face.

_He's scary,_ thought Tino, but he supposed he really shouldn't judge someone based on how they looked, _But also a bit attractive._

Suddenly, Tino heard a voice at the front of the room and he turned around to see a lady with orange hair calling everyone's attention.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Smith and I am conducting today's social experiment," she began. "Well, the social experiment that we'll be conducting today is that we want you to kiss a complete stranger and we'll record your results on camera."

Tino felt a shiver run through his spine. Kiss? A complete stranger? He hadn't signed up for that. Well, actually he had, but never mind that. He was here now and there was nothing that could be done now.

"You'll be randomly assigned someone. Now please go into that room over there so you can await your turn," said Mrs. Smith.

A slight murmuring spread throughout the crowd and the girl beside Tino began whispering to him. "Interesting social experiment, isn't it?"

The Finnish man looked up at her and responded, "Yeah, it kind of is, isn't it."

He then headed off into the waiting room with the others, his palms beginning to sweat.

It was Tino's turn now, and he glanced at the person who he was paired with. It was that tall, intimidating man from before Tino jumped a bit when he realized that they were a bit too close for comfort, even though they would be much closer sooner.

The man extended his hand out to Tino.

"M'name's Berwald Oxenstierna."

Something felt strange about eye contact with Berwald, so when Tino took Berwald's hand in his own, he looked down. "Tino Väinämöinen," he replied.

They walked onto a miniature stage with a camera rolling and Tino already found his cheeks getting hot.

Tino smiled at Berwald, the complete stranger. "I guess this is it," he muttered.

Berwald only replied with a brief "'m" before pulling Tino in for the kiss.

Berwald wrapped his arms around the back of the Finnish man's head, closer and closer, in a way, that if they knew each other, would be thought of a tender embrace.

The first thing Tino noticed about the kiss was how amazing of a kisser Berwald was. It sent shivers down his spine, being so close to him, yet not even _knowing _him at all. It was almost as if Berwald was pouring all of his emotions into it, but there couldn't be any emotions could there. Tino found himself getting immersed in the kiss, almost forgetting it was Berwald, but someone else. No, he never forgot that it was Berwald, but there was almost something almost _there_, just beyond his grasp, impossible to describe.

Before Tino even knew it, Berwald broke the kiss. Immediately, both of them blushed, and jerked awkwardly away from each other, Tino gently touching his own lips.

Still avoiding eye contact with the taller man, "It was nice meeting you Berwald," Tino mumbled.

He heard a faint, "You too" from where Berwald was standing.

And they both left the room on that fateful day, May 13th.


	2. Chapter 2 - Soulmates

_What day is it again, _thought Tino. _Oh right, May 13th._

May 13th. That day had some sort of significance in Tino's life, didn't it? Oh yeah, it had been that day; exactly one year ago that he had kissed that random stranger for that social experiment thing.

Tino didn't know why he still remembered the exact day in which he had kissed Berwald. However, the memory of that kiss stayed stowed in the back of Tino's mind, occasionally drifting to his conscious thoughts, only to be shoved back to the edge of his mind, waiting to come forth. The thoughts hadn't been a key factor to his life, so it wasn't often that it meant much to him.

Tino was off to his best friend Eduard's house for a visit. He had a some cookies he baked in his hand, just a small gift for Eduard.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Tino crashed into a tall man, his gift for Eduard dropping out onto the street.

The man bended over to pick up Tino's cookies, apologizing as he did so. Tino swore he recognized that voice, and when their eyes met, it was like the entire world disappeared around them. For that brief moment, all that mattered was those two, and that brief communication.

"Berwald?"

"Tino?"

_He's just as scary as I remember,_ thought Tino, a slight shiver running down his spine. _And just as attractive._

Berwald handed Tino his bag of cookies. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Tino

"Yeah. A year since w'kiss'd."

Tino's memory of losing himself in Berwald's kiss came flooding over him like a wave on the beach.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Tino asked. Berwald stared off into the distance for a little bit before looking back down at Tino.

"f'course 'do. Why else would'ya be stand'n right here?"

Tino's heart fluttered for a little bit before settling back down, and he blushed a bit at Berwald's flirting, but decided to continue the conversation anyway, despite the awkwardness.

"By the way, a year ago, did you feel yourself getting lost in the kiss, almost like it wasn't a complete stranger, but something else? I mean I've just been wondering because it sort of happened to me."

Berwald looked back down at Tino with an unmistakably surprised expression. "Ye."

So Berwald had felt that same feeling. "So d'ya want to meet me f'r coffee s'me t'me?"

"Like a date or…" Tino began, before looking up at the Swedish man's face to see that he was blushing bright red over his entire face. "Oh"

Berwald took out a pen and a sticky note, wrote something on it, and handed it to Tino. "M'kind 'f 'mbarassed," he said. Berwald then planted a soft kiss on Tino's cheek, leaving both of their faces flushed a pink color as Berwald hurried off to wherever he was going.

Tino glanced at the sticky note. It had Berwald's name and phone number scrawled on it in that pen he had been using. Tino sighed and a smile touched his face.

This was going to be an interesting relationship.


	3. Chapter 3 - Love

Berwald and Tino were cuddling on that day, enveloped in a blanket, uncaring about the outside world. They were watching a movie together, but Tino's thoughts were far from what was happening in the movie.

It was that day again. May 13th. It had been two years since that strange social experiment and his first kiss with Berwald. It had been one year since Berwald had asked him out on their first date. Of course they had celebrated by having a mini date night then, consisting of dinner, cuddling and the movie they were currently watching. But there was something missing. May 13th had been a day where their relationship took one step further in the past, but nothing had happened today. Tino was thinking back to before he had gone out with Berwald.

Tino had always been told that he was adorable and that his pudgy, almost baby-like face was attractive. There were a lot of people who had asked him out over his years, but none of them seemed right. None of his relationships in the past had lasted for more than a month. Instead of not being able to wait for the dates that he was going on with them, they would seem more like a responsibility to make the other happy, so Tino always broke up with them. It had gotten to the point where Tino was wondering whether he would ever find love in any of the people who he dated.

But Berwald was different.

Tino enjoyed seeing Berwald and growing closer to him. He found himself daydreaming about the Swedish man during his long working hours. When they kissed, Tino's heart fluttered with excitement like it never had before. Being with Berwald just made him so _happy_ that he needed it and to come back for more. It was becoming almost like a basic need of his, a sturdy way to find happiness just from being with Berwald. There was only one word that could describe this feeling.

That's when Tino realized that the great relationship progress wasn't always going to happen on its own. Tino needed to make it happen.

He looked at Berwald, who was still watching the movie. "Hey, Berwald."

Berwald looked back at Tino, straight in the eye and Tino thought he was a bit scary, but that wasn't going to stop him. "Ye?"

"I love you."

Berwald stared back at Tino in surprise. "I love you too."

Tino grabbed the TV remote and shut it off. Why would they need to watch the romance of others while they had it themselves?

They leaned in for the kiss, Tino pushing Berwald onto the bed on his back and climbing on top of him. Tino reached under Berwald's shirt, caressing his ribs and slowly removing it.

Suddenly, in an unexpected motion, Berwald pushed Tino back and Tino could see that his face was that bright red color that it used to get.

When they had started dating, Tino had realized Berwald had a tendency to get super embarrassed very easily, usually when Tino did something unexpected. Sometimes it was casual flirting while other times it was a kiss that made Berwald's face turn bright red. Tino also had some issues with awkwardness too, sometimes looking into Berwald's face and the constant scowling expression on his face would make him feel like screaming. But, they had both gotten over the awkwardness eventually.

Berwald had his hand on Tino's chest, slowly pushing him away. "Are w'really going to…"

Tino jumped back to the other side of the bed, feeling his face get hot at the thought of sex. "No, I'm sorry I guess I just don't really want to, but we can cuddle some more if you like."

A strong hand grasped Tino's shoulder. "'t's noth'n to be ashamed 'f" Berwald's other hand grabbed Tino's other shoulder and gently turned him around so that their lips met. "I think cuddl'n's a great 'dea."

Tino couldn't have been happier right then and there. With Berwald at his side, it felt like anything was possible.

_Author note: I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and I'm kind of sorry that I'm not that fast at writing. It's mostly been because of school, but because of winter break, I hope to get a lot done. BTW Sealand's gonna be in chapter 5_


	4. Chapter 4 - Together

Ping! Pow! Bam!

The shots rang out in Berwald's ears as he hit each one of the targets with his bb gun. Tino, his boyfriend, grabbed Berwald on the arm and beamed brightly.

"Wow Berwald! you're really getting better. You hit all three of the targets," said Tino.

It had been exactly three years since the social experiment and Berwald's first kiss with Tino, two since they had started dating, and one since they had confessed their love for eachother. The past year had been one of Berwald's happiest, as his life slowly became more intertwined with Tino's. He loved Tino so much, and the warm feeling in his heart had spread throughout his body, reaching the very tips of his toes. There, it lingered, lighting up Berwald's every action and thought, making even the dullest moments of his life bright and happy. Tino had moved into his house, and they wanted to share every move and action of their life together, a perfect couple.

Today, Tino was taking Berwald shooting, which was Tino's favorite hobby and something he was completely amazing at. Berwald didn't particularly like it, but his love for Tino made anything fun. Berwald started out with Tino's old bb gun and was actually improving. At first, he couldn't hit any of the targets.

Tino loaded his rifle and aimed for a much smaller target than Berwald. On his face was utter focus on the target. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Berwald jumped back a little, still not used to the gunshot. Berwald glanced at the target, and right in the center, on top of the small "x" there was a round hole. It had hit the target perfectly. Perfect, just like Tino was for him, and he was for Tino. And there was only one thing someone could do with someone this perfect for them.

Suddenly, Berwald found himself blushing. He had practiced so many times proposing to Tino in front of a mirror, but nothing he did seemed quite right. What if Tino said no? Could he say no to Berwald?

"Ok, Berwald, your turn," chimed Tino and Berwald was snapped out of his thoughts. Tino gave Berwald a quick kiss before bending down to pick up his bb gun. "Good luck kiss."

Berwald fired three rounds at the targets, but this time he only hit one. He turned to Tino. "M'shot may not be p'rfect, but you 're."

Tino giggled. "Thanks Berwald, that's so sweet."

Berwald's face burned and there were butterflies in his stomach. Berwald got down on one knee and took Tino's hand in his own. "So, p'rfect boy…" Berwald reached into his pocket and pulled out the diamond ring case, opening it up and…

He couldn't do it. His face was too red and he couldn't believe his actions of actually proposing to Tino. "W-wi... " he trailed off. It was too much, and he was embarrassing himself by the second. He glanced up at Tino to see that his boyfriend was also flustered too.

"I-It's ok," stuttered Tino. "You can finish your sentence."

Berwald stared back at Tino and pure love, true love, radiated between them.

"Tino," Berwald began, "W'll ya m'rry me?"

They just stood there for a second, and worry spread throughout Berwald's heart. What could he do if Tino didn't say yes? Berwald's entire future and happiness all relied on this one moment, one word, one answer, and the ultimate outcome of his life.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, Berwald."

A flood of relief and joy spread throughout Berwald. He loved Tino so much, and now they would be together forever. Berwald smiled and tears of relief streamed down his eyes. The flood of warm was getting

fuller, and more perfect because of one of the only things that mattered to Berwald, Tino's love.

"I l've ya so so much Tino," Berwald whispered in his ear before burying his face into Tino's shoulder. They stayed like that, for what seemed like forever before Tino released Berwald from his grasp (which was rather strong for someone who didn't seem like he'd very strong just judging by his adorable face).

Tino's eyes widened as he looked at his watch. "Oh! Berwald, we should head home now. Maybe we should even set up wedding plans."

Berwald nodded, then took Tino's hand in his own. "Ye'll be m'wife." They could be together forever, true love finding its way into Berwald's life. He slipped the ring onto Tino's finger and got up, embracing Tino in a soulful kiss, his heart ringing out happiness. Their kiss should have lasted for forever, but it didn't, and eventually it was only a hug, still full of love, Berwald embracing Tino's smaller figure. Berwald could sense Tino's smile, even though he couldn't see him.

"That's silly, Berwald! You know I'm not a girl." Tino giggled. "You actually looked really cute, thinking that I could reject a proposal from my true love,"

They shared one more kiss before walking back to the car, hand in hand.

Every single May 13th, something would happen to Tino and Berwald that would change their lives drastically, but this proposal, was possibly the most important yet. Because of it, they would be together forever, and together forever was what they both had always wanted.

_Author note: Hello everybody and I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. When we went to my vacation home, I forgot my laptop at my regular house by accident, so I have to use my mom's and that might affect the rate at which I post my chapters because I can't do things like write in my room after she goes to bed. Sealand's gonna be in the next chapter if you were wondering when his appearance will be. _


	5. Chapter 5 - The Accident

Tino and his husband, Berwald, were cuddling that night. It was peaceful, so very peaceful for Tino, feeling Berwald's heat mix with his own. He was on the edge of consciousness, about to drift into the realm of sleep, when suddenly, a thought tinged at the edge of his mind. Tomorrow would be May thirteenth, and as it had in the past four years, something amazing would happen to Tino and Berwald.

"Hey, Berwald?" Tino whispered.

He heard a faint "Mm" from Berwald.

"Tomorrow is going to be May thirteenth, and you know what that means, right?"

"Mhm"

"What do you think's going to happen?"

"We'll have t' wait 'nd see."

"I guess."

At that, Tino drifted off to sleep.

It was a Saturday that day, so neither of them had to work. They had decided to spend the day relaxing, just the two of them. There would be no party celebrating their proposal or anything that had came before it. The partying could wait until the actual anniversary of their wedding.

It was pretty early in the morning, about seven Tino was enjoying some of his favorite coffee and reading a book, while Berwald was testing out a new computer they bought by surfing the Ikea website.

Suddenly, Berwald shot Tino a half surprised, half scared look, and Tino jumped back a little bit.

"Berwald, wha-," Tino screeched before he was cut off by Berwald.

"I just bought 'kid," panicked Berwald, who was starting to hyperventilate.

Tino put his hand onto Berwald's shoulder. "Calm down, Berwald, tell me everything."

Berwald took a deep breath. "I w'nted to go shopp'n on Ikea but then 'went 'n 'bay 'nd som'ne was sell'n their kid but m'computer glitched out 'nd bet 'n him in th' last sec'nd 'nd now I bought 'kid," he said.

Tino sat in the driver's seat on Berwald's computer to see that he had, in fact bought a kid. And at a very high betting price. The description read:

**Hello everyone! I'm Peter Kirkland, and I am 12 years old. I'm sick of living at my stupid brother's home, so I'm selling myself on Ebay. Hopefully, you're some idiot, and click on bet, for a lot of money. I mean, I'm worth a lot of money, aren't I? I need to get away from Jerkface's house and by selling myself on Ebay, I bet he'll let me go. My address is 19, Rosemary Hill if you want to come pick me up. Peace out!**

**Package includes**

**Me! **

**You're not getting anything else!**

**Haha**

Tino glanced in disbelief at Berwald, who still had that worried expression on his face. Suddenly, it hit him. "Nineteen, Rosemary Hill is where my best friend from elementary school. I could never forget that!" Tino blurted out.

"Ya told me," replied Berwald.

"Get dressed Berwald, it may not be the same Rosemary Hill, but it's worth a shot! We need to see if the kid's ok considering he's selling himself on Ebay!" said Tino. "And get our money back."

They arrived on the street that Tino was talking about, Rosemary Hill. Tino sighed as the childhood memories came rushing back to him, but this was not the time to have a wave of nostalgia. They needed to see what was going on with that kid and get the large amount of money they had spent back.

Tino pulled in at number nineteen, got out of the car, and rang the doorbell, shortly followed by Berwald.

"They're here!" screeched a voice from inside the house. The door burst open, and there stood Peter Kirkland, matching the picture of him on Ebay perfectly.

Tino looked down at Peter, who was now laughing joyously just as he heard another voice from within the house. "What did you do this time you damn kid?" it yelled.

Out came a man with blond hair and thick eyebrows, who glared angrily down at Peter, then saw Tino and Berwald, smiled pleasantly, and jutted out his hand.. "Oh, hello. I'm Arthur Kirkland. I'm sorry if Peter has been naughty lately. I knew I shouldn't of left him alone with the computer," he said.

Tino shook Arthur's hand. "I'm Tino Väinämöinen, and this is my husband, Berwald." Arthur shook Berwald's hand, too.

"Why don't you come in? I have snacks and tea if you want them."

"It's ok, we just ate breakfast."

Berwald and Tino walked into Arthur's house and Arthur led them to his living room where he gestured for Tino and Berwald to sit down, as they did. Peter ran up and slammed himself onto Berwald's lap, and Berwald let out an "oof."

"You're my new daddy," screamed Peter. He sure did look like a cute kid.

Tino told Arthur about what happened with his son on Ebay and asked for the amount of money he had accidentally bid on Peter back. Arthur nodded, understanding, and wrote them a check for their money back. When Tino next turned around, Berwald was on the ground playing with Peter and his action figures.

Arthur smiled and looked back at Tino. "Now that you've told your story, why don't I tell you mine," Arthur said and Tino nodded in approval.

"Well, my mother died when Peter was born, and our father also died too about when I became an adult. Peter was orphaned so I offered to take him in. Of course, I can't go to college or do anything of the sort with the kid to take care of, so it's been quite tough on our own, but I've managed to deal with it."

Tino heard Peter giggling with Berwald and showing him his figurines. "That's a sad story, but it does look like Peter and Berwald are getting along quite well."

"Yeah."

The next thing Tino knew, Peter was riding on Berwald's shoulders and Berwald smiled up at the child.

"Anyway, we should get going. Berwald and I want some time to ourselves, considering it is the day that we met, and the first time he asked me out, and the day he proposed to me," said Tino.

"Well that's nice. You two can come over any time you want to visit," Arthur replied.

At that Tino and Berwald left Arthur's house. Of course, the events of that day would have a greater impact on their life, but they could only wait and see what could happen.

_A/N - Here's chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy it and have a happy new year 2015! Yay! Also, here's the appearance of Sealand if you've been waiting for it. I appreciate reviews a lot and each follow and favorite means a lot to me. Thank you all!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Family

The date was Sunday, May 13th.

Ever since they had met Peter, Tino and Berwald had visited Arthur's house more and more often by the request of Peter, who now considered them as almost parental figures, considering his were gone. Eventually, Arthur had requested that they be his new guardians so that he could go off to college as he had always wanted to. Tino and Berwald had taken in Peter as their son.

It was about ten o'clock in the morning when Peter got up. His first words when he got downstairs were "Dad, dad, I want a dog."

Tino patted the child on the back. "Berwald and I will have to think about it for a while, then we might say yes or no," he said.

Berwald stared straight at Tino. "We should go get 'dog."

"Uh, okay, why don't we do that today, considering it is May 13th and something important is going to happen, maybe we'll get a dog."

Peter's eyes lit up and he pounced onto Tino. "I love you, Dad. Thanks so much." He jumped onto Berwald too, with more force, causing a slight grunt to escape his mouth.

Peter had spent the entire car ride rambling about what kinds of dogs he would want and what he would name it, but by the time they actually got to the shelter, he was speechless. Dogs of every size, shape, and color surrounded them, and Peter seemed to want every single one. One of the ones that struck his eye was a small white dog with a cute face. They asked the employee to pet the dog and Peter fell in love instantly.

The dog licked his face and jumped on him, wagging its short tail and Peter loved every second. Berwald put his hand out to the the dog too, and was also greeted by many licks and love from the dog. Even though Tino thought they were going to get a puppy (and was hoping for that), he couldn't resist anymore. He reached down to pet the dog which bounded from Berwald, who was now laying on the floor, to Tino. The dog jumped right into his arms.

"Well, I think we have our dog," said Tino. "What should we name him."

"Oh I know! I already decided on Hanatamago!" he exclaimed.

Tino sighed. "Oh, I was thinking more of something along the lines of Fiery Dooming Tornado of Blades and Death," he said, and Berwald and Peter exchanging a nervous glance. "Or maybe Evil Bloody Corpses Await in His Path."

"What the hell, Dad?" screeched Peter.

"Wife that 'sn't ok."

"Alright, Hanatamago seems good to me."

"Then Han'tamago it is."

Hanatamago sat with Peter in the back, Tino driving. Tino went out shopping for supplies for their new dog, when suddenly, Tino thought of something. They were now a complete family with their pet now.

So when he got home and Berwald, Peter, and Hanatamago came to greet him, he said "You, know what? I feel so complete as a family with everyone here."

Berwald nodded. "Mm"

"With my loving husband," continued Tino, then kissing Berwald.

"And my son, who I love." He leaned down to kiss Peter on the cheek, but he protested, eventually giving in.

"And our new dog with unconditional love."

Hanatamago jumped into Tino's arms and his husband and son wrapped their arms around him.

"We're a perfect family."

"Yeah," replied Berwald. Tino knew that this was the happiest he could be with his amazing family.

**_A/N - I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short and not very good, but writers block, bluh. I think this fic might turn dark sooner or later, considering that's my style, but I hope you like it so far._**


	7. Chapter 7 - Forever

_Author Note: This is the last chapter of this fic (other than the __epilogue) and I just want you to know it's really angsty. So, If you were enjoying this for solely the fluff, and don't want angst, I don't blame you. You can stop right here, happily ever after, the end. But, as they say, a happy ending is just a sad ending that is incomplete. So, if you want it, here is the complete sad ending. Enjoy! }:]_

* * *

><p>It was some sort of cruel joke.<p>

Why did it have to be the very day that Berwald had waited for every year in anticipation of something amazing happening? Any other time would have still ripped his heart to shreds, but the haunting pain of the happiness that could have been only made it worse. They had lived long and fulfilling lives together, but even so, it still hurt.

It was May 13th today, and exactly one year ago, Berwald's husband had died. He remembered clear as day, waking up to find Tino screaming and rushing him to the hospital to treat his heart attack. But it had been too late. Peter was there too, saying one final goodbye to his father. Even as a fully grown man, tears still streamed down his face like a little kid.

"Only if we could be immortal so I could love you forever."

Those had been Tino's last words. Berwald wished so too. Anything would be worth staying with Tino forever. Anything.

Berwald's love for Tino had become a part of him, a basic need for his every existence, and with that ripped so violently away from him, a piece of his heart was gone, missing, never to be replaced again. Berwald had been diagnosed with a terminal illness several months after and been told he had less than a year and a half to live. He was okay with this. It would give him enough time to say goodbye to Peter and his grandchildren, but he would not live without Tino for too long as to not have a wish to live anymore. It was torture, waking up and reaching out for the warmth of Tino and only touching cold. So, he had said his goodbyes to his family, and disappeared to them a few days ago. He had known he was dying as the pain in his chest worsened like it never had before.

Here Berwald stood, in front of his beloved husband's grave. He collapsed onto the ground, and tears touched the edges of his eyes. If Tino had been there, everything would have been okay. Berwald could deal with anything with Tino, but without him, only a feeling of emptiness remained when he thought about the warmth of his heart that had been there only a year ago.

Berwald fell to his knees and felt the cool ground beneath his legs. Tears of longing streamed from his eyes and he felt the cool soil beneath his hands. This was all that ever remained of Tino, and all that ever would.

Suddenly, there was a voice behind him.

"Berwald," it whispered, so feintly that Berwald wasn't even sure he heard it. "Berwald," it said again. Berwald let out a small ghasp. That was Tino's voice. He looked up at where the voice was coming from, and there stood Tino. His face was young, untouched by the aging that Berwald had seen it go through. He wore the same exact outfit that he had when they first met. Berwald could never forget that. Berwald stared in awe at his husband, who was supposed to be dead, his face being the only thing that he wished to see right then.

Berwald stood up and reached a trembling hand to Tino's face and more tears rolled down his face. "Y-you're dead…" he stammered.

Tino wiped Berwald's tears away from his aged face. "But I'm here now, and isn't that what really matters." His hands wrapped around Berwald's and he reached his head up to kiss him. It was the softest kiss, so beautiful, and yet so tragic.

A sharp pain shot through Berwald's body, and he tried to restrain himself from screaming out, for it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Tino jumped back at Berwald's immense pain, appearing to be confused over his pain, but Berwald knew what was happening. It was time. He was dying. "Come with me, Berwald," echoed Tino's voice in his mind. "Let's go." Berwald understood perfectly. His body was only a vessel for his love for Tino. He didn't need it anymore.

And they ascended.

Together.


	8. Epilogue

It was a lovely day for a picnic. The warmth of spring soaked the land in a beautiful brightness as flowers bloomed on the grassy hill.

"Su-san!"

It was Finland. Sweden turned around to see the other's bright and shining face. By the time Finland reached the blanket, he was slightly out of breath. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to make sure Iceland didn't get too angry at Norway for forcing him to call him 'big brother'. I hope that's okay with you," he panted.

Sweden nodded. "'s fine." He had asked Finland for a picnic because something about today seemed special, as if he had the memory, but he didn't know what it was.

Finland placed the bag of food on the blanket, opened it, and offered Sweden a sandwich, which he took as he thought he saw Finland shake just a little bit. They gazed out as grass swayed softly in the wind. "It really is a nice day today," said Finland.

"Mm."

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: This is just a brief epilogue. Review if you can please. Hope everyone enjoyed!<em>


End file.
